Amigos
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si harry hubiera aceptado la mano de Draco cuando lo conocio?
1. Preludio

**Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece Harry Potter luego se molestan si no pongo esta cosa.**

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Ya que tomo como referencia un capitulo de la piedra filosofal.**

**les dejo una pequeña parte espero les guste, al igual que espero no tardar mucho en subir el proximo capitulo. si tienen alguna idea para el proximo capitulo haganmelo saber**

* * *

Un chico de 17 años estaba recostado sobre su cama, recordando un pasaje en su vida que lo marcara para siempre a veces no de la mejor forma pero estaba satisfecho con la decisión tomada. Aun recordaba cada una de las palabras.

"— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres.

Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.

Se volvió hacia Harry.

—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso."

Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; Harry la aceptó. Creando así una amistad que no debía haberse creado.


	2. Desicion

**Perdon por la demora me quede sin ispiracion espeo les guste tratare de subir el proximo capitulo mas rapido**

* * *

El chico se acomoda en la cama, otro de los momentos que marco su vida fue sin dudar el día de la selección de casas

"— _¡Potter; Harry!_

_Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se exten dieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales._

—_¿Ha dicho Potter?_

—_¿Ese Harry Potter?_

_Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le ta para los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó._

—_Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay ta lento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?"_

El sombrero lo medita un poco mas, será mejor que sea ¡SLYTHERIN!". La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco es de satisfacción, Harry aun la recuerda, como si le hubieran dado un regalo de navidad que siempre han querido.

De ese día en adelante la amistad entre Harry y Draco había crecido tanto que era difícil para las personas que los rodeaban imaginarse el uno sin el otro.

Una amistad que desafiaba el mundo en el que vivían, habían pasado por muchas aventuras a lo largo de los años, sin querer estropeaban cada uno de los planes del que no debe ser nombrado; primero la piedra filosofal, habían sido castigados por la profesora McGonagall a la que detestaban, los había sancionado junto con un par de Gryffindor que no conocían bien pero habían sido los primeros en darle la bienvenida al mundo de la magia.

La piedra filosofal había sido un error al seguir a ese par de Gryffindors, habían quedado envueltos en una proeza, que no era para magos comunes. Draco le había ayudado a llegar a la cámara principal aunque para salir tuvieron que ingeniádselas para no ser descubiertos dándole el crédito a los Gryffindors cosa que les molesto mucho, pero Draco al tener un padre como el suyo debía cuidar lo que hacia y no ayudar a Harry a estropear lo planes de Lord Voldemort.

Todavía recordaba la copa de los magos a su parecer ese fue la mas atemorizante de las aventuras tuvo que enfrenarse a Lord Voldemort, solo por dudar si se uniría a el, para su suerte sobrevivio gracias a los fantasmas de sus padres.

Vuelve a acomodarse en la cama, no puede evitar suspirar. Lo más importante que la ha pasado en Hogwarts seria las grandiosas personas que ha conocido a través del tiempo.

En primer lugar esta por su puesto Draco que ha sido como un hermano para el, después tendríamos un empate entre Sirius su padrino que significo para el lo mas cercano a sus padres, que aunque falleciera y eso provocara que su planes cambiaran ese sentimiento de amor no cambiaria nunca y luego Snape que a pesar de su mal carácter y su desprecio hacia los otos miembros de Hogwarts, con el siempre había sido si se podía decir amable. La primera vez que vio a Snape su presencia los asustaba, la voz fría y arrogante que usa solo provoca desprecio pero con el tiempo supo que en el fondo no era una mala persona tenia algo que no podía explicar, pero estaba seguro que el lo quería. Dumbledore era el ultimo en la cadena si lo apreciaba pero siempre lo molestaba con las misma cosa derrotar a Voldemort eso lo hartaba.

Nunca había pedido semejante carga sobre sus hombros, pero hacia tiempo que había decidido que es lo que iba a hace cuando el tiempo llegara, a pesar de el reproche de algunos y la felicidad de otros. Es mas ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento desde el principio sabia que eso iba a pasar, lo difícil ahora era decirle a Draco su decisión y esperar que el lo siguiera.

- ¡HEY! ¿Por que tan pensativo? – le dice alguien al entrar a la habitación

- No es nada – se levanta de la cama – solo recordaba todo lo que hemos vivido Draco – continua con una sonrisa en los labios

- Vaya aventuras – dice con poca emoción en la voz

- Y a ti que te pasa – pregunta preocupado

- Mi padre de nuevo – contesta el sentándose en la cama de la que Harry se ha levantado – es un maldito – dice con odio en la voz

Harry ve a su amigo muy enojado, siente que es el momento preciso para hablarle de frente – me voy Draco – respira profundo – tome una decisión ayudare a la orden del fénix a derrotar a Voldemort, quiero que vengas con mi – mira la reacción de Draco pero solo ve sorpresa

- No puedo – es la respuesta de Draco

Harry no dice nada solo sale de la habitación, presentía que algo así ocurriría. El resto del día lo pasa en los jardines del castillo, su tiempo se agota debe apresurarse. De regreso en su habitación recoge sus cosas, esta noche partirá y dejara atrás a la persona que mas le importa en el mundo por quien desea que el mundo sea un lugar mejor, donde pueda ser feliz.


	3. Muerte

**Espero y le guste. Me tardo mucho pero se me va la inspiración espero dejarlos interesados en la continuacion. Si hay algún error seria bueno que me lo hagan saber luego al escribir y releerlo no los veo ok**

* * *

Conforme la noche avanza, Harry se hace el dormido para que sus compañeros de habitación no lo molesten. En la madrugada, todos parecen estar muy dormidos ya, se levanta intentando no hacer el menor sonido, coge sus cosas y sale de la habitación con un rumbo ya establecido; el sauce boxeador es la forma mas fácil de salir del castillo lo difícil esta en encontrar a la orden del fénix.

No le es muy difícil encontrarlos ya que ellos lo esperan, afuera de la casa de los gritos, sus acompañantes son esos dos Gryffindors, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly el camino rumbo a las casa de los Weasly es largo y aburrido ya que entre ellos no se dicen ni una palabra, como si no estuvieran el uno a lado del otro que es lo peor ya que deja a Harry solo con sus pensamientos y dudas.

La casa de los Weasly no es como uno se imaginaria que viven magos esta descuidada, con un extraña forma y pues nada comparado con el lujo de los Malfoys, pero aun así no dice nada ni una palabra. Entran a la casa gente extraña lo saluda y lo mira, lo invitan a sentarse en una gran mesa una señora regordeta comienza a hablar pero el no entiende nada mira a su alrededor las personas que antes estaban ya se han ido, no hay nada es como se el mundo hubiera desaparecido y el estuviera en un limbo, escucha las palabras a su alrededor pero no las entiende. Su magia intenta decirle algo pero no sabe que es.

Todos los presentes en el comedor miran a Harry con nerviosismo al verlo desvanecerse en la mesa. La señora Weasley ordena a los gemelos llevar a Harry a la habitación de Ron. Ya en la habitación Ron es el encargado de avisar cuando este despierte.

Harry solo tarda unas horas en reaccionar, y lo primero que ve es el lugar extraño en donde se encuentra – ya despertaste – la voz proviene de una esquina de la habitación – Harry que hubiera pasado si no le hubieras dado la mano a Malfoy – le pregunta esa voz de nuevo

Harry se levanta de la cama camina, mira hacia la esquina es Ron el que esta ahí – no lo se – dice el, mirando hacia el piso – Draco es… - se queda callado no sabe por que tiene ese conversación son el

- Bien ahora estas con la orden y el no – dice mirando a Harry directo a los ojos

- Que este en la orden no quiere decir que seamos amigos – Harry le dice enojado mostrado esa frialdad que aprendió de Draco – eso no lo olvides

Harry sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y llega a al comedor de nuevo – quiero dejar en claro que acabare con Lord Voldemort – algunos de los presentes miran con miedo a Harry al oírlo pronunciar ese nombre – pero lo haré por mi cuenta

A su alrededor todos lo miran intrigados - Harry no puedes hacerlo sólo es muy peligroso, es suicidio - Lupin intentaba hacerlo entra en razón

- No lo entienden - les dice enojado - no confío en ninguno de ustedes para mi son desconocidos

- Conocimos a tus padres Harry éramos amigos - Lupin dice acercándose a el lentamente - tu eres el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, no haría nada para lastimarte - lo mira frente a frente

- Sinceramente tus palabras carecen de sentido para mi - se da la media vuelta - estoy aquí para qué me den información sobre los Horrocrux pero si no saben nada es mejor que busque en otro lado

Todos se queda atónitos, solo lo miran salir de la casa. Ya afuera Harry camina refunfuñando - sabía que no me servirían de nada, te lo dije Sirius – mira hacia atrás y ve a Granger acercarse

- Puedo ayudarte a encontrar lo horrocrux aunque no podrás hacerlo sólo necesitarás mi ayuda quieras o no - le dice la chica muy decidida

- NO necesito tu ayuda - la voz de harry muestra superioridad

- Está bien pero conozco la ubicación de uno de ellos - la chica se da la media vuelta, camina de regreso a la casa

- Espera - grita harry después de pensarlo - está bien - la chica sonríe con autosatisfacción al ver que el ha accedido

- Solo hay una condición – dice Harry a la chica – no te entrometas en mis decisiones y no somos amigos, solo aliados por esta vez

- Por mi esta bien – contesta ella

Ella ya esta preparada para partir junto a Harry, cuando Ron se aparece - ¿Qué es lo que haces Hermione? – pregunta al verla irse con Harry

- Lo que creo es lo mejor – contesta ella con simpleza – el tiempo se agota, debemos irnos – se dirige a Harry

- Pero Hermione – vuelve a decir Ron

- Ron cálmate, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión – lo mira enervada – si tanto te molesta que me vaya por que no haces algo de provecho y investigas sobre Voldemort – se da la media vuelta comienza a caminar alejándose de la casa.

En Hogwarts las cosas no van muy bien Snape ha pedido hablar con Draco sobre la misteriosa desaparición de Harry además que sabe que el que no debe ser nombrado no esta muy contento con esa desaparición, sabe muy bien que debe impedir que Draco quede involucrado en todo.

Muy a su pesar Draco va a la oficina de Snape, este lo esta esperando lo mira preocupado – por favor dime ¿Qué no sabias que Harry se iba a escapar? – Draco solo le desvía la mirada – lo sabias – se responde así mismo – sabes el problema en que te haz metido si el señor oscuro se enterara, tu castigo seria ejemplar – toma al chico por los hombros – Draco estas conciente que si Harry no regresa serás castigado

- Si – es lo único que dice

- Draco – dice preocupado Snape – no creo que estés entendiendo – si Harry llegase a arruinar los planes del señor oscuro el…

- No me importa – interrumpe a Snape rápidamente

- Draco – dice Snape sorprendido – hay algo que quieras contarme – le pregunta curioso, sabe que hay algo que le esta ocultando

- No – dice Draco después de meditarlo un poco

Snape inspecciona detenidamente a Draco, sus mejillas están sonrojadas – no es verdad – dice mas para si mismo que para Draco – estas enamorado de el ¿no es así? – le pregunta con una mirada extraña en el rostro

- No es eso- miente Draco – solo que es mi mejor amigo y…

- Ten cuidado con lo que tienes en la cabeza Draco sabes que el señor oscuro puede escudriñar en ella con facilidad – su voz tiene un tono de advertencia.

Algunas semanas han pasado muy a pesar de Harry, Granger ha sido de mucha ayuda. Cada día siente más cercana la pelea contra Voldemort, muy a su pesar, aunque la que mas le preocupa es Draco han estado tanto tiempo separados que es extraño. Tres horrocrux mas y de nuevo podrán verse.

Sentado afuera del campamento que han asentado cerca de Valle de Godric, esta Harry perdido en sus pensamientos mirando a su alrededor, a lo lejos puede ver una figura tambaleante se le hace conocida al irse acercando el se asusta un poco. La figura se acerca mas y es cuando su corazón se detiene, es Draco el que camina hacia ellos corre hacia el, lo mira de pies a cabeza y no puede creer lo que ve Draco esta bañado en sangre.

- Draco – dice Harry. El parece no escuchar lo que dice Harry, lo lleva a la casa de acampar donde esta Hermione

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta ella al ver la escena

- No lo se, podrías traer agua – Harry le pide, ella puede ver en sus ojos angustia

- Si – contesta saliendo rápidamente

Con mucho cuidado Harry retira la ropa ensangrentada de Draco – Draco – Harry vuelve a pronunciar su nombre, el solo esta ahí como un muñeco sin vida

Después de que Hermione trae el agua deja solo a Harry. Este limpia completamente la sangre pero Draco solo esta ahí ido – Draco – Harry no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta - ¿Qué te paso? – le dice abrazándolo con fuerza - ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – dice sin separarse de el.

Escucha a Hermione volver a entrar ella ve a Harry mas que preocupado – vamos Harry el estará bien solo hay que esperar – dice Hermione tratando de animarlo

- El no es así, algo paso – dice el muy seguro separándose de Draco

- El lo descubrió – dice Draco con lagrimas en lo ojos – los mato – en su rostro solo hay temor

Draco comienza a gritar, es solo hasta que Harry lo toma entre sus brazos y murmura a su oído que el se calma aferrándose al cuerpo de Harry con fuerza – no me dejes Harry – el comienza a llorar

- Tienes razón – dice Hermione al ver el comportamiento de Draco – debes esperar hasta que el este listo para contarte lo que paso – respira hondo – tu cuida de el yo me encargare de lo demás.

- Esta bien – le da una sonrisa – gracias


	4. El regreso

**Perdón**** por tardar tanto. Espero y les guste cualquier reclamo pues dejen sus reviews y perdon no se como se llama el pueblo cerca de hogwarts.**

* * *

Los días han pasado y Draco sigue en ese estado parece ser que ninguna de la palabras que Harry pronuncia lo hacen volver en si.

- Nada aun – pregunta Hermione mirando a Draco

- No el – respira hondo – sigue igual – sale de la casa de acampar – no se que hacer, yo… - mira a Hermione ella parece preocupada – no puedo encargarme de todo hasta que Draco este bien – baja la mirada

- Lo entiendo, quédate aquí me reuniré con algunos de la orden y terminaremos con el horrocrux que he encontrado cuando todo este terminado volveré y espero que el salga de ese estado – dice Hermione a un muy preocupado Harry

- Gracias – dice el sinceramente

Harry siente como cada día que pasa su corazón se oprime mas y mas, ya no puede seguir siendo fuerte, su corazón ya no lo soporta – Draco por favor háblame – siente lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, intenta no llorar respirando profundamente – no puedo hacerlo sin ti – se acerca a el recarga su cabeza sobre su pecho – tu eres la razón de que quiera un mundo mejor – no puede contener mas las lagrimas se abraza fuertemente a el y comienza a llorar sin control

- Harry – escucha a Draco llamándolo parece que Draco ha salido de su estupor – el los mato

- ¿A quienes mato? – pregunta Harry intrigado al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de Draco

- A mis padres – dice este a Harry sin mirarlo

- ¿Como? – pregunta el mirando a Draco voltear la cara – dime que fue lo que paso

- El se entero de mi secreto el… – se calla – decidió castigarme, dijo que lo había traicionado que no merecía su amor – rostro de Draco se llena de lagrimas mira a Harry – debí… - su cuerpo tiembla con fuerza – lo siento – se tira a la cama y le da la espalda a Harry

Harry sale de la casa para acampar, esta muy preocupado el enterarse de la muerte de los padres de Draco es una noticia difícil de digerir, a pesar que la relación con su padre no era buena sabia que Draco lo amaba y su madre tal vez era una de las personas mas importantes en su vida y ya no estaba. Sacar a Draco de ese profundo dolor va a ser lo mas difícil que el ha intentado hacer pero debe intentarlo sabe que es lo mejor.

No espera ver al profesor Snape, caminar hacia la casa de acampar y se pregunta si su cubierta no esta comprometida – Profesor Snape – dice al verlo acercársele ¿Cómo? – mirándolo con incredulidad

- Hice una promesa y no pedo faltar a ella – le dice pasando a lado de el

Harry solo se queda ahí mirando por donde pasara el profesor Snape durante sus días de colegio siempre supo que había un secreto que Snape le ocultaba no era malo con el como con los gryffindor pero tampoco era relajado y platicador como era con Draco, sabia que de alguna forma el lo estimaba y no lo decía pero sus actos hablaban mas que sus palabras, si no fuera por una platica que tuviera con Dumbledore el tal vez nunca se hubiera enterado que su madre y el eran amigos, ese tema era algo que quería preguntarle, ansiaba saber si era verdad o puras invenciones de un viejo loco. No es que dudara de Dumbledore pero el a través de los años había mentido sobre su relación con Voldemort y otras cosas.

Harry se asoma hacia el interior de la casa de acampar, puede ver a Draco y Snape charlar logra sentirse tranquilo al verlo ahí, interesado en el bienestar de su mejor amigo. – Por fin despertó – le dice una voz a lado de el

- Si, aunque – dice Harry mirando intensamente a Draco

- No te preocupes es un chico muy fuerte de seguro se recuperara – le dice la voz ahora en su espalda

- Eso espero Hermione – el la mira - ¿Y el horrocrux? – pregunta Harry mirando a la chica

- Resulto bien solo nos faltan no se dos – le dice intentando captar su atención – debes concéntrate Harry

- Lo se – responde alejándose de la casa de acampar – espera – dice a la chica adentrándose en la casa de acampar – profesor – comienza interrumpiendo su platica – debo pedirle que se lleva a Draco a un lugar seguro, hoy no iremos de aquí – mira a Draco solo ve tristeza en sus ojos – ¿puede asegurarme que estará bien? – le pregunta

- Potter yo tengo obligaciones y una de ellas no es cuidar a Draco, de ahora en adelante el tiene que cuidarse solo – dice Snape con esa voz fría y penetrante que le caracteriza

- Esta bien – Harry aprieta los puños con fuerza sintiendo como sus uñas se hunden en su piel – Draco no te puedes quedar aquí – dice el con voz fuerte e autoritaria – hoy partiremos debes buscar un refugio – se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino

Al salir se encuentra con una muy sorprendida Hermione - ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta muy interesada

- No lo se, solo… lo creí necesario, yo… - no puede evitar llevar su manos hacia su cabello y tirar de el – no quiero que nada le pase – dice mirando hacia el cielo

- Pues alejándolo tal vez no logres mantenerlo a salvo – dice la chica mirando al cielo también

- No te pedí tu opinión – contesta groseramente Harry

Como lo dijo, levantan el campamento antes de que anochezca. Draco aun luce perdido, Harry no se le acerca mas durante el resto del día – Draco – le habla la chica - ¿Vas a venir con nosotros o vas a irte? – pregunta en voz baja para no espantar al chico – A Harry le haría bien tenerte cerca y a ti también

- A donde mas iría si no con el – es la respuesta simple que le da mirando a Harry echar una mirada hacia el horizonte

Snape se despide de Draco no sin antes advertirle, que será un camino peligroso y debe cuidarse. El solo asiente con la cabeza y va hacia Harry y Hermione que lo esperan para teletransportarse. Siente el tirón al teletransportarse, espera llegar a un lugar conocido el pueblo cerca de Hogwarts la verdad de todos lo lugares no esperaba estar ahí, un lugar que trae tantos recuerdo felices en el que el su único interés era molestar y fastidiar a los estudiantes de las demás casa junto a su mejor amigo Harry.

Quien se iba a imaginar que el gran Harry Potter fuera amigo de un mortifago, aliado del señor oscuro. Quien en su juicio hubiera pensado que el, Draco seguiría a alguien hasta el infierno y creyera ciegamente en sus palabras y promesas. Quien se hubiera imaginado que sentiría algo por otra persona que no fuera el. Quien hubiera su quiera pensado que si Harry se lo pidiera el le contaría su mayor secreto. Pero lo que aun le sorprendía y a todos era que el le había ofreció su mano y la había aceptado sin dudarlo - Harry – habla Draco quedamente

El logra captar la atención de Harry, quien lo mira preocupado - ¿Por qué aceptaste mi mano, cuando nos conocimos?


	5. Porque

**Aquí esta de nuevo este capitulo le corregí algunos errores. Ya saben dejen sus reviews y su ideas también son bien recibidas ya que me he quedado algo atascada**

* * *

¿Por qué aceptaste mi mano, cuando nos conocimos? La pregunta retumbó en la mente de Harry y sorprendió a Hermione a decir verdad ella también quería saber, al principio Harry había sido amable con ella y Ron pero después algo en Draco lo atrajo tanto que su primera impresión cambio así como agua se desliza por las manos, cada vez que los encontraba por un pasillo en Hogwarts eran burlas y pelas tontas si lo pensaba bien, pero cuando el estaba solo era tan diferente, era el chico que había conocido en el tren aquel primer día

- ¿A que viene eso ahora? – pregunta Harry sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione

- No lo se solo que siempre quise saberlo – dice Draco sin importancia

- No es el momento, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, hablaremos – dice Harry continuando su camino hacia la casa de los gritos

Entran a la casa, aunque por la mente de Harry aun ronda la pregunta que antes le hiciera. La primera vez que vio a Draco fue en Madame Malkin el lugar donde vendían diferentes tipos de túnicas, le estaban probando una nueva túnica.

Continua caminando por el pasadizo que los lleva al castillo, voltea hacia atrás y ve a Draco hace mucho que no veía ese porte arrogante pero no le molestaba. ¿Por qué acepto su mano? Si era sincero consigo mismo no lo sabia con seguridad solo había seguido su instinto, nunca había indagado más en su decisión.

Al principio Ron y Hermione le habían caído tan bien que pensó que había hecho nuevos amigos pero después la voz de Draco lo atrajo a un mundo prohibido fue tan tentador.

¿Por qué? Rondaba su mente una y otra vez. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que caminaba de forma autómata hacia su destino la cabaña de Hagrid. Mientras más cerca su mente seguía vagando buscando una respuesta.

Y de nuevo ¿Por qué?, no encontraba la repuesta ¿Qué vio en Draco? ¿Qué? Se pregunta una y otra y otra vez. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, Harry parece molesto nadie lo quiere molestar – debemos pasar desapercibidos – Hermione le dice a los chicos

- Mañana nos pondremos en movimiento – dice Harry sentándose en un gran sillón, dejando que sus pensamientos vuelvan.

Debía recordar que fue lo que sintió ese día afuera de la tienda de túnicas. Lo vio a través del vidrio, vi con cuidado cada una de sus facciones quedando impresionado de que por primera vez viera de cerca a un mago de su edad y deseo que pudiera estar ahí y hablarle.

Deseo no haber sido arrebatado del mundo que hoy tanto amaba. Y cuando Draco le dio la mano ese día, su deseo se torno realidad. Si ese era la repuesta que el buscaba sentía interés en Draco una repuesta así de sencilla la había costado tanto descifrar.

Pero no, sabia que había algo mas ahí, lo sabia sentía, ¿Qué es lo que me hizo sentir Draco ese día? Estaban rodeados de alumnos de primero de Hogwarts lo recordaba bien, el sintió desprecio por Draco al insultar a las primeras personas que le habían hablado, sintió la sangre hervir y deseaba con todas sus fuerza golpearlo en el rostro.

Después al extender el su mano todo ese odio y desprecio desapareció así como llego, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron y acepto su mano. Desde ahí no había arrepentimientos. Así se quedo dormido con la respuesta en la mete.

Cuando la mañana llega Harry es el primero en despertarse va hacia Draco que reposa tranquilamente en la cama del gigante - ¿Por qué acepte tu mano, cuando nos conocimos? Por que me sentí atraído por ti – es la repuesta que le da a un dormido Draco antes de salir de la cabaña rumbo al castillo

- Harry – dice Draco en voz sutil al verlo salir de la cabaña – no estaba dormido – se levanta de la cama – mi secreto es que me he enamorado de ti – respira hondo - ¿Qué harás si te lo dijera me odiaras? – se levanta y mira con tristeza hacia la puerta

- Tal vez el siente lo mismo – contesta Hermione levantándose y mirando a un asombrado Draco – no te tortures – dice ella yendo hacia la puerta y saliendo también dejando a un Draco pensativo y asustado al ver descubierto su secreto


	6. Muerte y Comienzo

**Aquí**** esta el ultimo capitulo,aunque dudo por que el final no es muy claro pero bueno ahí avísenme si les ha gustado y me disculpo por todos aquellas faltas de ortografía y cualquier error gramatical y de sentido que se hayan encontrado. estoy pensando en un epilogo donde hayan pasado algunos años aunque no se ¿ustedes que piensan?**

* * *

Al llegar al castillo Harry va rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, es ahí donde esta lo que busca, pero al pararse frente a la puerta y abrirla lo que mas desea esta frente a el, mira hacia dentro y vuelve a cerrarla con fuerza

- No es lo que buscabas – pregunta alguien a su espalda, es Hermione

- ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú? – dice el molesto

- Como gustes – contesta ella abriendo la puerta mostrándoles lo que ellos quieren otro de los horrocrux – ahí esta lo veo – dice Hermione acercándose a una pila de libros

Lo que no esperan es que algunos mortifagos entren en la sala después de ellos y no unos desconocidos es Crabbe y Goyle que hasta hace algunos meses eran compañeros de clase y hasta amigos, pero por la cara de odio que hay en los dos sabe que ahora son enemigos y no debe darles ventaja, debe estar preparado para el ataque

- El señor oscuro estará muy feliz – le comienza a decir Crabbe de sus manos sale fuego que comienza a cubrir el lugar

- No seas idiota no puedes controlar el fuego diabólico – grita Harry - tenemos que salir lo mas rápido posible de aquí – dice a Hermione a su lado

El fuego aumenta su ferocidad y se extiende a gran velocidad, pronto se ven atrapados por las llamas infernales. Hermione abraza a Harry fuertemente, su cabeza le da de vueltas tienen que idear un plan para sacarla de ahí antes que el fuego los consuma.

No tiene que esperar mucho ya que Draco entra en la sala con unas escobas y juntos con Crabbe y Goyle logran salir justo a tiempo dejando atrás el horrocrux que es devorado por las llamas, afuera la batalla ya ha comenzado, al salir del castillo son derribados de sus escobas por unos gigantes, la caída es aparatosa pero ellos salen ilesos.

- Tú no deberías estar aquí – le dice Harry a Draco

Corren hacia donde se encuentra el señor oscuro en el camino se encuentran con Ron que pelar contra el padre de Crabbe, Hermione se detiene a combatir con otro mortifago al igual que Draco. Todo pasa muy rápido mientras Harry corre hacia Voldermort, mira a Bellatrix lanzar un hechizo contra Draco solo unos segundos bastan para ver la energía verdosa estamparse en un cuerpo, y caer estrepitosamente. Y el grito desgarrador que lanza Draco es lo último que escucha su cuerpo se siente ligero y su corazón ha dejado de latir

Hermione esta furiosa no puede creer lo que acaban de ver sus ojos. Mientras Draco no puede soportarlo es una pesadilla horrible. Se acerca al cuerpo de Harry, con la mano temblorosa posa su mano sobre su mejilla y aun esta cálida baja su mano hasta el cuello puede percatarse que todavía tiene pulso siente un alivio instantáneo. Bellatrix toma a Draco por el cuello y lo arrastra hasta quedar frente al señor oscuro.

- Ya te he perdonado, Draco – este le dice al levantarlo del suelo – es difícil estar enojado contigo – lo mira con una sonrisa diabólica

- Yo… - su voz tiembla – lo siento mi señor – dice con toda la fuerza que puede conseguir – me siento feliz al saber que me haz perdonado – Voldemort lo libera de su agarre – y ahora que Potter ha muerto

- Tu serás mío – dice acercándolo a el

Draco puede sentir su aliento cerca de sus labios, una ganas de huir se apoderan de el pero no lo hace sabe muy bien que el debe ganar tiempo para que Harry se recupere. Esos labios se acercan a los suyos tomándolos con fuerza el responde al beso dominando sus sentimientos de asco, al separarse Voldemort muerde su labio inferior sacándole sangre.

- Eres un buen, chico – dice de forma cínica – después me demostraras todo el placer que me puedes dar – mira hacia su labio sangrante, lamiendo la sangre que chorrea por este – angelical – dice saboreando la sangre de Draco que aun queda en su labios

- Aléjate de el – alguien le grita con enojo – Draco ven aquí – le dice Harry con voz autoritaria

Draco retrocede si dejar de mirar al señor oscuro hasta llegar a lado de Harry quien lo mira con enfado – el momento de la verdad ha llegado – dice Harry poniéndose al frente de Draco.

Los dos levantan sus varitas al mismo tiempo, de sus varitas salen líneas de luces rojas que los rodean creando un tornado de magia a su alrededor, la magia que los rodea es poderosa pero es Harry el que esta ganando la batalla de su varita la energía que irradia es muy poderosa poco a poco la magia de Harry vence a la del señor oscuro haciéndolo desaparecer por completo. La batalla ha terminado Harry ha vencido no solo es el niño que sobrevivo ahora es también el que venció. El se ve agotado al igual que los que lo rodean ahora es trabajo de la orden encarcelar a lo que apoyaron la causa del señor oscuro y han huido ahora que ha caído, serán unos años difíciles persiguiendo a aquellos que tanto daño han hecho y tardaran en recuperarse completamente.

El futuro se ve prometedor y las cosas que mas ama de la vida siguen ahí para el haciéndolo sentir completamente feliz a saber que esa estúpida guerra no se llevo a nadie mas que el amara, ahí frente a toda esa destrucción siente ese peso que durante muchos años cargo sobre sus hombros desaparecer

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – una voz conocida le pregunta

- Voy a terminar la escuela – dice Harry a una curiosa Hermione – ¿y tu Draco?

- Hacer lo que mejor se, ocuparme de el dinero de mi familia – dice el sin mirar a Harry – mientras termino la escuela

La relación de Draco y Harry se ha deteriorado desde la batalla final Harry rara vez habla con Draco. Al reiniciarse el curso en Hogwarts es difícil no encontrarse ya sea porque asisten a las mismas clases o porque duermen en el mismo lugar. Para Snape ahora que es el director de la escuela a pesar de muchos y gracias al poder que Harry tiene sobre los demás es el actual director de Hogwarts le preocupa la situación así que harto de la situación los manda a llamar. Cuando llegan a su oficina el esta sentado en la silla principal con esa cara de desprecio que lo caracteriza.

Entran y miran que Snape los mira fijamente como examinándolos – están aquí por que lo he elegido para una asignación especial – dice Snape con toda calma – su misión es seleccionar a los nuevos integrantes de quidditch de slytherin, las damas casas están haciendo lo mismo así que espero que lo hagan lo mas rápido posible en algunos meses volverán a jugar por la copa – Snape les dice inspeccionando toda señal de desprecio o agrado que ellos muestran pero parece ser que ellos no les molesta la asignación

Mas por obligación que por su deseo Draco es el primero en ceder - ¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos con la selección? - Pregunta el al salir de la oficina de Snape

- Mañana, si esta bien para ti – dice Harry amablemente

- Vamos Harry dilo ya, dime que no quieres volver a verme y acaba con esto – dice Draco exasperado – ya no lo soporto mas es…

- Irritante, lo se es solo que – comienza a decir para después quedarse callado al recordar como el señor oscuro disfrutaba de los labios de Draco mientras este no se alejaba

- Lo hice para ganar tiempo – Draco dice acercándosele sabiendo exactamente en lo que piensa – cuando me acerque ese día a ti pude sentir tu débil pulso, sabia que debía ganar tiempo y si era yo lo que quería para estar alejado de ti… no lo pensé dos veces – lo abraza hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello – no podía permitir que el supiera que estabas vivo – siente a Harry corresponde el abrazo

- Dime que solo eres mío – Harry le dice con desesperación en la voz aferrándose fuertemente al cuerpo de Draco

- Siempre he sido tuyo desde que aceptaste mi mano hace ya 7 años – dice el separándose mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo mirándolo sonreír feliz

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dice Harry acercando su rostro a el de Draco lentamente mirándolo cerrar los ojos y abriendo un poco la boca – Draco – dice el cerca de esos labios sintiendo su cálido aliento - ¿Cuál es el secreto que me ocultas? – dice mirando a Draco abrir los ojos

Ahora si que estaba perdido pensaba Draco, sabia que no podía mentirle – yo… estoy enamorado de ti – dice desviando la mirada, siente a Harry respirar con alivio – no estas molesto – expresa confundido

- No como estarlo, siempre haz sido lo mas importante para mi – acaricia su mejilla – si he de estar toda mi vida con alguien que mejor que con mi mejor amigo, si he de amar a alguien quien mejor – sus labios se tocan fundiéndose en un largo beso – me corazón es ahora tuyo Draco – dice al separarse del chico

Este sonríe al escucha esa palabras, de ahora en adelante lo sabe todo estará bien su amistad se convirtió en algo que a los dos hace tiempo les faltaba y que con ayuda el uno del otro el futuro perece prometedor.


End file.
